Vongola Detective agency
by KamenRiderHeaven
Summary: this is my story with the rings being used but only one member of the familia the rest are people i made up i hope you guys like it


Demetrius "Shadow" Sneed Boy Detective

Case one: The case of the missing school supplies

Time: 7:23 am

Location: Outside

Place: Demetrius sneed's house

Day of week: Monday

We find Demetrius Sneed sitting in the kitchen of his new house eating breakfast while wearing all black which was a black shirt, black shorts and black and red shoes with a small ring on his finger with a sun shape symbol on it while he had his open handed gloves on while his mother who was the new local police chief was coming downstairs in her new uniform and she sees that he is eating and walks over to him.

"good morning Demetrius i see your up bright and early today for your first day of school" said his mother.

"yeah i guess maybe here i can make some friends who wont hate me for having solving crimes as my hobby" replied demetrius.

"we can only hope son come on i'll give you a lift" She said as she grabs her hat.

"ok" says demetrius as he grabs his bag and his ipod and puts the ear buds in as they walk to the car unaware that demetrius will be solving a major case real soon.

Time: 7:30 am

Location: Outside Dundalk High school

Place: front step

Demetrius was dropped off by his mother and he was listening to Believe (One peice opening 2 by Folder 5) as he sat on the front step waiting for the first bell when a girl with short black hair which was tied back with a bell bowtie which makes her jingle as she walks while she had on a black shirt and tight black pants and black airwalks on her feet as she had a ring on her finger which had a symbol that looked like a storm on it and she was listening to kateyko hitman reborn all openings as she bumped into him and he looks at her and they both pause their music devices and look at each other as he smiles at her.

"hi I'm demetrius i'm new around here" Said demetrius.

"hi i'm alex but my friends call me payne" she replied

"well my friends that i had back home called me shadow" he says as they sat down on the steps.

"what was you listening to?" she asks him.

"just the opening to one piece" he says to his new friend.

"You watch anime too?" she says suprisingly.

"Yeah,wait you do too?" he says as his eyes went wide.

"Yeah i do i was listening to the theme song of one of my favorite anime shows wanna listen?" she asks her new friend.

"Sure" he says as he scoots closer and listens to her ipod as it played boys be good (kateyko hitman reborn opening 2).

"you like it?" she asks again.

"what is it?" he asks her.

"opening two of kateyko hitman reborn the greatest anime in my opinion" she says hyperily

"never heard of it" he says to her.

"you never watched it" she says sadly then has an idea.

"i know how about you come hang out with me and my friend charlie later at my place we can watch it on my computer" She says with a smile.

"Ok sure i would love to" he says with a sweet smile.

Just then the bell rings and they walk to their first class unaware that they have homeroom together and she sits down as Demetrius is standing at the head of the class facing everyone else as the teacher spoke up.

"ok class we have a new student tell everyone your name and a few things you like to do" said his homeroom teacher ms. armstrong.

"hi my name is demetrius sneed and i love watching anime and ...solving mysteries" he says to everyone.

"wait what was that last part i didnt hear you" the teacher said.

"i said that i solve mysteries" he says with enthausium.

the whole class started to laugh as alex looked on and smiles as she loves to solve mysteries too but really hasnt had the nerve to say it to anyone as demetrius sulkingly walked to his seat which was next to alex and she was writing a note to him in a code hoping he can crack it and his eyes go wide as he gets out his pencil and he was hard at work solving the code as he reads it to himself. _"I love solving mysteries too and so does Hibari,signed your new friend and crime solving partner Alex" _He then looks at her and smiles and writes her back a message in code which entailed writing the words backwards and he passed it to her as the bell rang and they walked off heading to seperate first period classes. Demetrius went to language arts class as alex went to science slass where she met up with her friend charlie. "hey hibari" she called to him. Hibari was wearing a black shirt and blue pants and had a ring on his finger which had a cloud symbol on it with blue shoes on it as he waves over to alex who sits next to him and smiles. "hey where you get that from?" he asks questionly. "oh this is a coded message that my new friend who i met today sent me." she replies. "wait did you say code only mystery solvers/lovers can write in code like that!' he says in total shock. "yeah and he solved mine real easily and i invited him to hang out with us today if thats ok". "Sure i cant wait to meet him" he says as classes begin for all three of them. Then the bell rang for lunch and they were all heading for lunch when alex and charlie spotted someone walking to the cafeteria who looked alot like demetrius and hibari looked on and asked "is that him?" "looks like it i'll call his name" she replies then proceeds to call his name which made him turn around and spots her which made him him wave and run towards her and he then hugged her as charlie looked on. "hey alex so did you crack my code yet" he asks her. "not yet i havent had time yet but i want you to meet hibari a fellow anime lover and mystery solver/lover like you and me." she replied. "hello nice to meet you demetrius" he says as he sticks out his hand and demetrius shook it as alex looks on "we was about to head to the library wanna come with?" she asks him "sure lets go" said demetrius as he lets go of hibari's hand and they headed to the library to hang out. the school day ended and all three of them were at alex's house watching kateyko hitman reborn from episode one so demetrius can understand it better and they spent the night at alex's house on a school night watching anime unaware that there was a crime being committed at the school which involved a sneaky person putting school supplies in resident genius Kyoko sasagawa's locker to frame her for a crime she didnt committ. The next morning hibari,alex and demetrius arrived at the school to see it blocked off with police tape and demetrius sees a familiar face talking to the principal so he runs over as they follow. "mom what are you doing here on a school day i did nothing wrong" he says as his detective side took over. "oh good morning son and who might these two be?' she asked him. "Mom these are my friends alex and charlie, alex and hibari i would like for you to meet my mom who is also the police chief." he says as they all shook hands. "so mom what happened here?" he asks again. "well the cops were working on a case of stolen school supplies when i came in and then early this morning there was a break in the case as the school supplies were found in a students locker and we have her in the back seat of a patrol car and she swears she didnt do it" she replies. "can we go talk to she could use some cheering up?" alex asked. "sure but make it quick we are about to take her to the station for questioning" said the poilce chief. They walked over to the police car which had the window down and kyoko in the back seat crying her eyes out not in handcuffs as alex saw who it was. "kyoko is that you?" asked a concerned alex. "alex i didnt do it i swear why would i need to steal i have been set up" she replies sadly. "dont worry we believe you" demetrius said to console her. "who are you?" she asked. "thats demetrius a new friend of ours and he is right we believe you and we are going to prove your innocence" hibari said. "whoever did this had no right to do it thats just wrong" Demetrius says as his ring started to flame up a little bit and alex noticed and saw it was the same as the extreme boxer's dying will flame off of kateyko hitman reborn. The flame was about to get bigger but as soon as his mom walked over his flame died down and they walked away as the car is driven away as alex looks at him. "ok guys we have a case to solve who would have a grudge against her to the point that they would frame her?" said demetrius as he looks at charlie and alex who snapped out out of her confusion "well she is the local genius so half the school but there are at least 3 people who would like to see her fail" said alex. "who might they be?" he asked. "well the captians of the chess,math and science clubs all wanted to see her fail maybe we can question them" suggested hibari. "ok we can question them after school. said demetrius as alex looked at the ring on his finger and then to the one on her finger as she thought to herself _"can you channel your dying will like we can demetrius?" _she then snaps out of it as they went inside and then when the final bell rang, they went to where the chess club was meeting and caught up to the captian before the club started and asked him a few questions. "excuse me where were you after school was completely locked down for the night?" asked charlie. "well i was at home playing dungeons and dragons online last night and if you want proof you can ask the chess club they were online too" he said before leaving and slamming the door shut as they looked at each other. 'well that was no help next stop the math club" Demetrius said as they walked off and alex sent hibari a text that read _"i think that demetrius is a dying will user like us the ring on his finger is the same as Ryohei's and it started to flame up just like his and i think his gloves can turn into his sun boxing gloves i am not sure if he can pull it off but we just have to watch and see"_ They made it to the math club and the captian told them that he was at home solving college level problems and then walks off as they head to the science club and as soon as they got there, there was someone running from the supply room and they soon gave chase and before they can see who it is they are knocked out and dragged off to what appears to be the gym and there they are tied up against chairs as the person who they were chasing appears and then he removes his mask to reveal it to be the founder of the science club alex's and charlies science teacher . "mr. peterson your the one who framed kyoko?" asked a startled alex. "yes it was i who framed poor innocent kyoko sasagawa." he replied. "but why why would you do such a thing?" asked a confused hibari. "for revenge she mocked me for years ever since i was proven wrong about a subject i was teaching in class now its my turn to have the last laugh" he started to laugh and so did the hooded figures who were pendants showing that they were in the spirituality club. "you asshole you did all this to get revenge, that is the stupidest thing i have ever heard. You have to be the dumbest criminal i have ever met" said demetrius with anger as his flame on his ring ignited and he was freed and then freed the others as they looked at him as his flame was growing "we made a promise to prove kyoko's innocence and damnit that is what we are going to do" he says as his flame ignited and his gloves became the sun boxing gloves with the symbol of the ring on the gloves as everyone is shocked including hibari and alex. "i knew it he is a dying will user well lets not let him have all the fun" she said as she activated the flame on her storm ring which she uses in conjuction with her box weapon to summon her flame arrow as hibari summoned the dying will flame from his cloud ring and used his box weapon to summon his tonfas that appeared to be stronger than any known weapon. "what..what are you?"said a shocked mr. peterson. "we are the bringers of justice, the users of the dying will flames" said alex as she grabbed what appeared to be a stick of dynamite as hibari grips the tonfas as demetrius seems to be floating in midair. "spiritualists take them down" commanded . The spiritualists began throwing energy blasts at them and demetrius blocked them using the extreme cannon technique as hibari hits some of them with his tonfas knocking them down as alex loads a stick of dynamite into her flame arrow as she calls out to them "guys move!" they move out of the way as the spiritualists get back up and they get ready to charge at her as the flame arrow fires a beam at them which only knocks them out as she didnt want to kill them and then they charge at him as demetrius looks at mr. peterson. "give up its over your so called spiritualists are defeated now to deliver you to the police and end this" said demetrius while in his dying will state. "No way well i am also a dying will user too" he says as a dark flame eminates from his head as he pulls out twin guns which has x's on them as he fires at them making them dodge as demetrius moves from side to side dodging the bullets as alex calls out to him "shadow use your full power punch" As he was told he landed and then concentrated as his left fist was held up to the face as he charged at as he charged at him and he held his right fist back which was glowing with the power of the sun at which time alex and hibari dodged and rolled out the way as he called out his attack. "Sun Maximum Extreme Cannon" the attack reached which put out his flame and disentergrated his weapons as the flame died down and demetrius walks over to and then drags him to the cops as alex and hibari look on. "he is the sun dying will user he has to know. we need him as a friend we are the same can you feel it hibari?" she said as the flame on her ring died down and the flame arrow returned back to the box as the tonfas returned as well as the flame vanished from his ring. "yeah i felt it he is a dying will user we must tell him" hibari says as they go to find demetrius who is sitting on the school steps as the cops took mr. peterson to jail as alex and charlie walk over. "hey demetrius we need to talk" said alex "yeah we do" said demetrius as he didnt move as he looked at the sky. "so you two guys know then" he said to them "yeah we do because we are as well and your flame is called dying will the sun dying will" Said alex who sat with him and charlie who sat on the other side of him "yeah we are dying flame users i use the cloud flame and alex uses the storm flame i hope this dosent ruin our friendship." said hibari. "it dosent i am happy here i have friends who are into anime and solving mysteries and now are dying flame users as well" said a smiling demetrius who holds up his hand with the ring on it. "lets be a team of detectives for now on if any cases come about we will be there to solve them with our dying will" said demetrius who stood up "hey we can use that for our slogan "we will be there to solve them with our dying will" said hibari. "lets call ourselves the vongola detectives" said alex. "sweet the vongola detectives it is" said demetrius as they all hi-fived each other.

end of case one.

preview of case two

"hey guys demetrius here the sky dying flame user and leader of the vongola detectives." "wow what a case huh spiritualists and a dying flame user as well wow what a fight"

"Demetrius did you give away the preview yet?"

"no hibari i didnt"

"can i do it shadow?"

"lets all do it payne"

"on the next chapter of demetrius "shadow" sneed boy detective Case 2: the case of the missing jewels

"lets spread our wings vongola detectives"

Episode 2- the case of the missing jewels

two days after the case of the school supplies Demetrius, hibari and alex are sitting in their social studies class when their teacher ms. anderson was writing something on the board and then turned around to adress the class. "did everyone turn in their permission slips for the trip to the anchient history museum since our studies are on anchient egypt we will we looking at the jewelry that the anchient egyptians used to wear many years ago?" The whole class nodded as everyone turned in their permission slips for the trip which was scheduled for tommorrow unaware that crooks were planning on taking the treasure for themselves especially the royal ruby of cleopatra which is said to be worth a small fortune on the black market. The bell rang as she spoke again "remember class tommorrow morning 8:00 am outfront the school for the trip" they all left as demetrius hibari and alex were walking and laughing as alex handed demetrius something. "here i made these business cards for the agency with out cell numbers on it so they can reach at least one of us if a case arises." she said. "thats great alex these will really help establish us as detectives so how many have you given out?" he asks. "i made three stacks of cards gave some to the poilce chief aka your mom and many businesses including the museum that we are going to tommorrow so if anything happens they can call us" she replies. "sweet so lets go to our science class i heard we got a new teacher and kyoko is there she said she wanted to talk to us anyway." said charlie. Both Demetrius and alex nod their heads and then they head to their science class and sees there new science teacher mrs. washington and kyoko sitting at her desk and she spots them and walks over to them with a big smile on her face. "hey guys i still cant thank you enough for proving my innocence but how did you exactly do that anyway you really didnt tell me much all you said it was the least we could do" she said. "well we solved the case with our dying will thats all that matters" said Demetrius who walked to his seat which was at a lab station with hibari ,kyoko, and alex as their teacher introduced herself andf began class.

Meanwhile in a hotel near the museum three crooks lead by A guado known as seymour was going over last minute plans to rob the museum for the jewels of egypt collection including the ruby of cleopatra in broad daylight as they look at the blueprints to the building and to cut the lights off so they can rob it with out anyone seeing them unaware that the vongola detectives will be there looking at the jewels.

School ended for the day and alex and charlie planned to spend the night at demetrius's house since his mom allowed them to sleep over on a school night so they can get a ride to the school early.

the next morning arrived and the three of them were outside the school early as the buses arrived for the trip and their teacher was outside suprised to see them out so early and then everyone who was supposed to go on the trip boarded the buses and the three of them sat together while heading to the museum unaware that they will be called for a case. Alex looks out the window and spots a van with tinted windows driving by them heading to the museum


End file.
